Gas appliances with electromagnetic valves used for allowing or preventing the passage of gas towards a gas burner of the appliance itself are known. The electromagnetic valve is arranged between a gas source and the gas burner, allowing the passage of gas therethrough from the gas source to the gas burner in an opening position, and preventing said passage of gas in a closing position. Valves of this type comprise a static part, a moving part and a coil, the moving and static parts being metallic. When the moving part moves, changing position, the electromagnetic valve goes from one position to the other (from the opening position to the closing position, or vice versa). By controlling the actuation of the coil, the movement of the moving part can be controlled, since an electric field is generated, drawing the moving part towards the static part, keeping the moving part adhered to the static part or repelling the moving part away from the static part. One of these valves is disclosed in European Publication No. EP2634485A1 of the same applicant, for example.
Generally, these valves are controlled by control means present in the gas appliance, and, logically, the control means is responsible for opening the gas passage once a user has required doing so. Gas appliances generally comprise a manual actuator for a user to manually indicate that they want to operate the appliance, and some of these actuators comprise cocks with a shaft which is pushed by the user to manually open the gas passage. The control means detects this actuation by the user, and acts in a controlled manner on the electromagnetic valve.
European Publication No. EP1657492A2 discloses a gas appliance of this type, comprising at least one gas cock provided for regulating the amount of gas for a gas burner. The gas cock comprises a cock shaft, an electromagnetic valve and a position sensor, the gas cock being able to be activated by means of an activation button through the cock shaft causing the movement of the cock shaft. The electromagnetic valve can be taken to the opening position by means of the pressure activation of the cock shaft through the activation button. The position sensor is configured like an electric switch to close a signal line reaching the control device when the cock shaft is pressure-activated. The position sensor records an opening position of the electromagnetic valve and transmits a corresponding opening signal to a control device, which thereby detects the action of the user. The electric switch is configured as a valve plunger of the electromagnetic valve which, with pressure activation of the gas cock, comes into contact with a terminal end of the signal line.